


Books

by OnigiriCurry (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Hard-Boiled Heavies, I Will Go Down With This Ship, No Smut, Nobody wrote one of these two so I'm putting matters in my hands, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, i love these two, lesbian robots ahoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OnigiriCurry
Summary: What happens when your robotic girlfriend just happens to dislike books? You teach her the joys of reading.OrHeavy Rider dislikes books because their boring and take too long to read and Heavy Magician decides to change her mind.





	Books

* * *

_**Dr.Robotnik's Base** _

_**2:23PM** _

Robots were everywhere doing their jobs. Restock this, build that, clean here, guard there, and so on. Each badnik was doing what they needed to do to get through the day, not minding each other.

Expect for a group of Eggrobos.

More specifically, the Hard Boiled Heavies.

These guys are an interesting bunch. Despite being robots they have a lot more will then your average badnik. They can talk on their own accord, think for themselves, and had the will to do whatever they want. It was refreshing in way for the badniks and for Sonic. 

There was 5 of them. Each with their own personalities and quirks. They were all currently doing something that will (hopefully) satisfy their thirst.

In the corner of the room was a green HBH, dressed in fine ninja clothing. This was Shinobi, who has a quiet personality. He barely speaks unless he needs to and he gives his team the respect they need.

Shinobi was currently meditating.

Just a few meters away from him was a blue HBH. This one had a firecracker personality, always going off one way or another. Heavy Gunner, or Gunner, was the loose cannon of the team. He patrols from his very own helicopter in the sky and is always armed with his middle launcher.

Gunner was currently messing around with a tablet that was currently displaying an action movie. He probably wasn't paying attention to the story; his attention most likely on the firepower that was being used.

Floating next to him was a female magician. She wore a yellow magician hat that had a red rim around it. A yellow suit accomplied her hat with a red bowtie and two bumpers at the lower half of her body. 

This was Heavy Magician, the team's performer. She had amazing tricks up her sleeves and can pull stunts that even took Sonic by surprised. Magician had a personality that can easily be explained as the group's little ray of sunshine. She almost seem excited with every moved she performed and every step she took. Speaking with an upbeat voice, she talked as if she was performing a show. She never seemed to disappoint with every tip of her hat.

Magician was levitating near Gunner, reading a book that interested her. It was a story set in the unknown future where war broke out in the past, resulting in the devastating future. 

A robot, bigger than the rest was sitting on an armchair, deep in thought. He bore a red cape that reached to his robotic feet and had a yellow chestplate on him.

Heavy King was the leader of this pack. With his powerful scepter there was a reason why nobody messes with him. Anybody who dared challenged him will end up in the scrappile.

And finally, in the center of them all was a purple HBH. She was currently tending to her motobug, Jimmy. This robot loved thrills and she enjoys performing stunts.

Heavy Rider was the last of the pack, she was just a little bit smaller than everyone else but she doesn't let that stop her. 

Rider was petting Jimmy on the head, congratulating him on another stunt that was pulled off well. The motobug hissed in happiness as he rubbed his head against her palm. She gave a small laugh as she saw her sidekick doing this, before looking up to see Magician.

If she was a human, her heart would hsve accelerated the moment she laid eyes on her. Rider loved everything about Magician. She always seemed to be so positive about everything despite being jumped by a blue hedgehog. Even on the battlefield, she's always pleased with her efforts and in the end of the day, is always a good sport. 

Absentmindly, she had placed her on Jimmy's head, but stopped petting. Confused, the robot bug looked in the direction she was looking and saw Magician reading her book. It was as if she was in a different world.

**"Will you stop that?!"**

Snapped out of her thoughts, Rider turned her head to the source of the sound.

"Oh come on! It's not that bad! Just take a look!" Stated Gunner as he shoved his tablet in Shinobi's face. The latter growled and pushed the tablet away.

"Go away!"

"Not until you look at this awesome scene!"

"Gunner!", boomed a voice as they argued.

They both stopped and turned their heads to Heavy King, who wasn't in the mood for their scabbles. 

"Leave him alone."

"But, I just wanted to show him this really cool scene!"

"What did I say?"

"But..."

Shinobi glared at Gunner, "You better listen to what he said or else your going to enter a world of pain."

"Please, it's not like you have the ability to beat me up anyway!"

"Excuse me? What are you trying to imply here?"

"What are you going to do about it? Use that stick of yours to turn me into a popsicle?", challenged Gunner as he gave a look to Shinobi.

And then it spiraled from there. 

The room was filled with arguing and that's when Magician got up from her spot and left the room. This didn't get unnoticed as Rider saw her leave and decided to follow her so she wouldn't be lonely. Jimmy followed close to his master, his chittering gone quiet along the walk.

This was a good time to make her move, so Rider jogged up next to Magician.

 

"Hey there!"

Magician's attention snapped up to Rider with a startled yelp accompanying it.

"O-oh! Rider! Hi!", stammered Magician, as she summoned her bookmark to insert into the book. "Why are you following me, silly? I thought you wanted to pamper Jimmy?"

"I did! But then I saw you! And uh...", replied Rider as her voice for lower until it was nothing but a whisper.

Magician giggled before closing her book and giving her lover a quick hug, "So you followed because of the racket in room?"

"Uh-huh", murmured Rider as she felt her circuits heating up. She could only imagine how red she could have been if she was human.

Magician beamed with happiness as she grabbed Rider's hand and dragged her somewhere. Rider yelped as she was dragged across the base until they stopped in front of the library.

"Why are we at the library?"

She never understood why Robotnik even NEEDED a library in a base. It's as stupid as it sounds! What else did he need to know about other than mechanics?

"So we can read, silly!", chirped the yellow robot as she took the purple robot's hand to drag her inside.

Only that Rider didn't budge this time.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like reading"

Magicain stopped and turned to face Rider, "Why not?"

"It's boring and it's dumb! And..."

"And...?"

"And they take too long to read!"

Magician stopped and looked at Rider before she busted out laughing. Rider was confused, was it something she said? She looked at Jimmy who's antanaas just twitched in response. He didn't know why she wss laughing either. 

"Hehe! Rider, not all books takes a long time to read them! Some of them can be short!", snorted Magician as she walked Rider into the library. She waved at the librarian before walking over to a bookshelf with Rider following behind her.

"Then, why do you like books?", questioned Rider as she made a disgusted face at a book that was bigger than the rest of the ones on the shelf.

"Well...", hummed Magician as she started to gaze at the books in thought. "Their fun to read."

She picked up one of the books from the shelf, "They can make you feel many things"

"Feel?"

"Feel. They can make you happy, they can make you sad. They can do many things to alter your emotions."

She placed the book back after deeming it unfit for her tastes.

"They can take you on adventures as well."

"Like?"

"If you read a story about underwater treasures, you may feel as if your there too. Or maybe its about a tressure hunter who just activated a trap and now has to escape from a giant boulder."

Rider looked at one of the books and pulled one of them out, taking a look at the cover.

Magician looked at the book her girlfriend was holding, a fond look in her eyes, "Or maybe, perhaps they can teach you to do new things."

The book Rider was holding was about bike and motorcycle stunts. It had a picture of a motorcyclist performing in midair. The HBH opened the book and looked at some of the pictures on the pages. She must admit, they do look pretty cool.

"Books can do many things, sweetie. You just have to look on the right shelf and not judge it by its cover."

The yellow robot looked at one of the books before pulling on out and looking at the cover. She hummed in satisfaction before handing it to Rider.

"This is an excellent book and a great start for beginners like you", started Magician as she watched her lover's eyes skim through the pages. "It's about a motorcyclist who breaks his legs during a stunt. You should read it, it has an interesting plot twist at the end"

Rider looked at it before looking back at Magician before nodding her head. "Okay, I'll see what I can do"

The yellow HBH gave a squee before hugging her girlfriend.

_**5 weeks later...** _

Rider and Magician was in the latter's room reading their own books. Ever since Magician showed her that book, she couldn't put it down until she read the final page ("What?! His wife was a stuntman?!", "Why? Was it surprising to you, cupcake?", "No! It's just... That's outstanding!").

After that they started heading the library together to read new books and try out new stunts from the books. Despite reading so much, they still made time for each other and their own needs. 

In the end, books have brought Rider closer to Magician than she ever thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm vaguely disappointed in this world since nobody wrote a story for these two yet. There's shipping pictures but no stories for them. How do you even do that?! So, I decided to take matters into my own hands and write a short story with these two. Also, I feel like Magician would call Rider things related to sweets because she's that sweet to her.


End file.
